


Pop Candy

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I'm a weeaboo shit, F/F, Fluff, I listened to 'Drop Pop Candy' while writing this, In which Ashley and Sam have been dating for a year and a half, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never had Pop Rocks before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my delightful friend Mage, who simply NEEDS more f/f in this fandom.
> 
> And also Keith, who simply can't stop sinning.

"You've  _never_ had them??"

 

"I don't eat that much candy, Ash." Sam shrugged a bit as Ashley shook her head in disbelief.

 

"You're kidding, right?" The shorter redhead held in her hands a package of Pop Rocks, her favorite candy. The taller blonde shrugged once more. 

 

"No, I'm not. I've never eaten Pop Rocks. I'm not sure I want to, either. They look like colored sugar grains, and eating as many packs of them as you have can't be healthy." Sam opened the refrigerator door and pulled out an apple. "I prefer more natural snacks. We've been dating for a year and a half, I thought you'd know that."

 

"Well - I knew you were all healthy and vegan and stuff, but I mean..." Ashley puckered her lips a bit as she thought some more. "Pop Rocks are vegan!"

 

"Are they now?" Sam took a bite of her apple and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well, I dunno. But I don't think there's anything like milk or eggs in them. You wanna try?"

 

"I'm not sure..."

 

"Come on!!!!!!! It'll be fun, trying new things! And it'll just be this once, I swear if you try these things I'll NEVER pressure you into eating any more candy again!" It would seem Ashley McGull was very intent on showing her girlfriend how excellent her favorite candy was.

 

"Really?" Sam thought about a bit as she chewed the bit of apple she'd bitten off. She swallowed, thought some more just to tease Ashley, and then responded. "Sure, what the Hell."

 

Ashley seemed pleased at this, her cute elfish smile growing wider as she thrust the package into Sam's hand. 

 

"Sweet!"

 

Sam looked at the package. She had to admit, the design featuring explosions on the plastic wasn't too reassuring. However, she raised the pack to her lips and turned her head as if to drink a glass of water, thus letting the tiny Pop Rock grain thingies fall into her mouth. 

 

It was bizarre and Sam didn't like it. 

 

Instantly she felt the weird cubish thingies popping and jumping around in her mouth.  _What the Hell?????_ She thought to herself as her eyes widened a bit. She looked back at the package in her hand.

 

It was supposed to be watermelon flavour. 

 

Bullshit.

 

Watermelon didn't blow up in your mouth.

 

"Sammy? Babe, you okay?" Ashley must've taken note of Sam's ever-so-obvious sudden facial contortions. She leaned close to the taller blonde and Sam took the opportunity.

 

Ashley made a tiny yelping noise as her girlfriend's lips smashed against hers. They tasted of apple, while the inside of Sam's mouth was more sugary and less tart. She could feel her lover's tongue pressing into her mouth and found herself leaning back into the kiss eagerly, standing on her toes to do so. 

 

But all too soon, Sam pulled away. 

 

"Woah, what-" Ashley began,  but stopped. She felt something in her mouth. Something sugary and popping on her tongue. "Oh my God, Sam."

 

"You should've warned me that they were mini-bombs!!" Sam yelped accusingly, wiping her mouth a bit but letting a grin cross her face. 

 

"You could've just spit them out if you didn't like them!" 

 

"I did - In your mouth."

 

"Ewwwww!!!" Ashley giggled a bit and punched Sam's arm lightly, causing her girlfriend to burst into a spot of giggles as well. "You're so gross!"

 

"That candy was gross." 

 

"You just don't have taste~" Ashley licked her lips lightly, getting the taste of apples and candy off of them. "Something's wrong with your tongue."

 

"Oh, I don't think there's anything wrong with my tongue, Ashley-Washley." Sam grinned humorously as Ashley rolled her eyes at the nickname. "In fact, I think my tongue's more than perfect."

 

"Care to show me?" 

 

"Gladly."

 

Their pink lips met again, and they both felt a 'pop'.

 

However, they were both quite sure that it wasn't the candy. 


End file.
